All that you Are
by HecateA
Summary: A confused Beckendorf is trying to wrap his thoughts into words.  Oneshot.


**I love the song by the same name, and I just thought of how the heck a Son of Hephaestus and Daughter of Aphrodite took off- considering one is out there, the other is so introvert et cetera. BAM. It's been lying around Microsoft Word for a while and since I'm going to see if I have enough inspiration to write a story for every letter of the alphabet before New Year's; I thought I should wrap it up and put it here, already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Unless... No, never mind, that wouldn't be legal.**

* * *

><p><span>All That You Are<span>

Beckendorf wasn't good with words.

Beckendorf wasn't good with looks.

Beckendorf wasn't good with complicated emotional situations.

He was good with tools. Nothing more, nothing less; tools. Well, maybe he was a decent batter, and an okay friend, and a monster generally didn't get far if he tried to mess with him. But tools were what he was good with.

Tools didn't help you get the girl, though. Ever. Which sucked because right now, that's what the guy needed.

Yes; they'd watched fireworks together and held hands, and maybe they _had _kissed after the show, on the beach. A lot. But he still wasn't sure where the heck he stood. Not good with complicated emotional situations; right? Was she over him? Was she as serious about liking him as he liked her?

_No idea._

Did Silena feel as warm when he smiled than when the opposite happened?

_No idea._

Had she watched him from a distance as much as he had when they weren't together?

Guess what? _No idea._

But what Beckendorf did know was; _he'd_ looked up corny jokes just because they made her laugh, and _he'd_ gotten caught looking at Cabin 10's table more than once and _he _really liked Silena Beauregard.

Humans sucked that way; picking the one thing that was the most completely out of their reach and wanted it with all that they were.

Guess he was leaning on the mortal side of his ichor right now. Because boy, was Silena something.

First up; she was pretty. There was no way denying it and it's not like you'd find a guy who'd tell you the opposite. It was the first impressino. The way her dark hair always fell at the right place and out of her face, but still framing it? Beautiful. The way that the framed face looked? Beautiful. Her dark brown eyes, happy and sparkling and warm like hot chocolate when you're coming in after a hike in the middle of winter? Beautiful.

Second; Silena was nice. And not just with pretty people. She had time and patience and interest for everyone. She made people look at her and smile. Not because she was pretty, but because she'd say 'hello, sleep well?' and actually care about what you'd say after it. And she'd listen and try to give her advice. She was generous too; she was known for lending things when someone needed it.

Third; her smile. Gods of Olympus, how did Beckendorf explain that one? Maybe he couldn't. It was like looking at sunset; you had to actually be there, look at the tree's shadowing and colours mingling to know what it was, and how it made you feel. That was the best explanation Beckendorf could give to the one thing he would kill to have. Silena smiling.

Fourth; her innocence. Not to say she was naïve or anything like that. But Silena could be so full of expertise, and then the next she'd need help. She'd ask for help, and you'd guide her through, and then she'd smile a sunset smile and give you a thank you hug when she got it right. And other times she saw such good in people… (Stolls and Hunters were a different story; but weren't they for everyone?). She saw people for people and smiles for smiles. Beckendorf kept being scared she'd get hurt if someone took that against her. He hoped she'd always be with someone who would protect her from that. Preferably him.

Beckendorf wasn't good with words, but if he could find a way to tell Silena how he loved the little things about her; he would. He'd roll all those beautiful things into one word other than 'Silena' and he'd tell her she was exactly that every single day she stuck around. If he could, he'd run for the chance and probably slam into a metaphorical brick wall and look like an idiot, but he'd do it. Just to tell Silena he loved all that she was.

So this was another one of their dates, but it was an awkward one. He didn't know if he should call Silena his girlfriend yet. Sure; all other humans were born with the knowledge programmed in their brains; but Beckendorf was clueless.

He took her hand and she turned to smile at him. Sunset. Wow.

"I like being around you," she said.

"I love all that you are." Beckendorf said without even thinking a second about it.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend. Or at least… I'm guessing we are. Because we've been together a long time and I like you a lot, and you like all that I am apparently…" She smiled and Beckendorf blushed. Silena squeezed his hand.

"That's the nicest thing out of all the things anyone ever told me." Silena told him.

"So does that make me the nicest boyfriend that you've ever had," Beckendorf joked. The words just came to him now.

"Yeah," Silena says looking at him. "It does."

He put a hand on her cheek and lowered his lips onto hers. That just came to him now too.

Later, after the curfew had rung and they'd sprinted back to their cabins before the harpies were unleashed, Beckendorf lied there, contemplating his own strike of impermanent romantic and vocal spoken-word genius.

All that you are… That was perfect! It took in the general impression people got of Silena, and all the little ones she saw in him. He'd figured out how to use words how he liked them –short- and make them something Silena liked- sweet.

All that made her Silena. All that he loved. All that she was.


End file.
